Listen To Your Heart
by davis-baker
Summary: The constant crying from her daughter and the fights with her son she could handle. But when more major news gets dropped on Brooke and her family, leaving them even more torn than before, she's not so sure how much more she can take. Chapter 4! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So here's a new story that I've been thinking of for a while. It's pretty dark and stuff...but just remember, I'm a total BL shipper, and would never do anything that would permanently damage them...please keep that in mind while reading!**

**Hope you find it interesting and please leave a review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 1 -

The rain pelted against the glass window in her bedroom and the wind shook the trees violently outside. It was times like these she didn't like being alone. She hated it, actually.

The space beside her in the bed was empty and cold. The thought was just unsettling and she couldn't help but wonder where they had all gone wrong. It had seemed like just yesterday they were fine. Sure, they had their problems, but nothing that they couldn't live with. They were a happy, loving family.

Now they were torn and broken and not happy in any way.

A lightning bolt lit up the sky, and within seconds followed a loud boom of thunder.

Brooke wiped her eyes because she knew that in a matter of seconds she wouldn't be alone anymore.

The spot in the bed would no longer be void however the feeling of despair would still remain.

Brooke realized that feeling wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Mommy!" Through the darkness she could see a small figure appear by the opened bedroom door. "I'm scared...I want daddy." The voice whimpered as it faltered in and out.

There was no surprise her young daughter wanted Lucas back. He was always the one to make her feel safe when there was a thunderstorm. And now he wasn't there to do that.

Brooke, as much as she tried to deny it and pretend she wasn't affected, wanted Lucas back just as much.

But she couldn't forgive him.

He had betrayed their family.

"_How could you?" She asked, her voice dripping with anger. She couldn't believe what had happened. "How could you do that and jeopardize everything?! Everything we've built...the family we've raised... I...I can't even believe this!"_

"_Brooke...I'm sorry." He shook his head. He knew he was wrong. Brooke had every right to be this upset. _

"_Sorry? Sorry? That's all you can say? You are selfish ass, Lucas. And that's all you can say? What if something had happened to you?" _

Brooke's daughter's cries got louder and it was a surprise that her son hadn't woken up, too.

"Come on, Sam. Get into bed with mommy. It'll be okay." Brooke struggled to not let her voice break and to not show her daughter she was hurting just as much as she tried to soothe the young girl. She wasn't supposed to let her children know that she was upset. However, her son, being fifteen, was catching on much quicker than her six-year-old daughter was.

She was supposed to put on an act and pretend that everything would be okay. It would all be fine in the end. But that was hard. Because when she told her kids that, she was lying to them. She wasn't sure if everything would be okay.

What Lucas had done was serious.

"When's daddy coming home?" The small girl asked once she was tucked underneath the covers in her parents' bed.

"I don't know, Samantha." Brooke sadly shook her head as she caressed her daughter's hair. "I don't know." This time she mumbled it as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's small body.

She just wanted it to all go away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke groaned and turned over in her bed upon hearing the phone's ringing.

For her to still be asleep, she figured someone was calling considerably early. However when she finally opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, she looked over to the alarm clock beside her on the dresser and realized it wasn't early. It was already noon.

"Mom, the phone's for you." She heard her son through the door.

"Come in." She called out. She looked down next to her and realized that her daughter was still sound asleep.

Her son walked into the room and immediately she felt her heart drop.

He looked just like his father with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's dad."

Brooke instantly shook her head no.

"Mom..."

"David, no. I don't want to talk to your father."

He sighed before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Uh, dad. She can't talk right now. Yeah, I know. I'll ask. Okay, bye."

"How long is this going to last for, mom?" David asked Brooke and sat down slowly on the bed, careful not to wake up his little sister.

"It's more complicated than you think."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to him. I miss him. Sam misses him."

"You don't think I know that?" Brooke raised her voice at her son. She knew he had every right to be frustrated but he didn't really understand fully what was going on. "I am affected by this just as much as you and your sister are, David."

"Whatever." He muttered and got up from off the bed. "I'm going to visit dad."

Brooke was ready to tell him to come back but it was too late; the door had already closed behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, mommy?" Samantha asked while she sat at the table coloring a picture as Brooke unloaded the dishwasher.

"Yes?"

"Where's David?"

"Uh." Brooke took a minute to decide what she was going to tell her daughter. She wasn't about to blurt out that her son had gone to see his father because Samantha would then ask why she hadn't gone too. And that would just lead to her getting upset and crying, saying that she missed her father. "He went out with some of his friends."

"Oh." The answer seemed to be acceptable as she then resumed her coloring.

The two girls remained in silence until the sound of the front door opening fell upon their ears.

"Hey." David walked into the room and spoke low. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for a response. He wasn't sure if his mom was still mad at him for starting with her earlier.

"Sam, baby, could you go up to your room for a few minutes. I need to talk to your brother alone."

Samantha looked back and forth between her mother and brother before nodding slowly and collecting her crayons and paper from the table.

"I went to see dad." David spoke once Samantha was out of the room.

"I know." Brooke nodded and went back to the dishes in the dishwasher.

She still didn't feel like talking about Lucas. Not yet.

"Look, mom—."

"—David, please. Can we not talk about this right now? I know that you're pissed off at me, and Samantha's upset...but I did what I did for a reason...and I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Mom, it's serious."

Brooke looked up from the dishwasher when she heard the serious tone in her teenager's voice.

It really was serious.

"Baby, what is it?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He flinched when the hand came in contact with his face, so she took it off. Obviously he was still upset with her. His eyes were now tearing, and she got even more concerned because she rarely ever saw him cry. He tended to be strong and tried to never show weakness.

"What is it?" She asked again, this time her voice was demanding. He was starting to worry her.

"He's...He's dying, mom..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - You're all probably like "WTF?!" But I hope that when you're like that, it's in a good way! Keep an open mind, please! **

**Let me know if I should continue this or not! Because if I don't get a good amount of reviews, I'll take that as a sign that this sucked...which I bet it did. So let me know, please!**

**Thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey! I didn't plan on updating today...or this week for that matter, but instead of sitting and doing nothing, I decided I'd UD and make you guys even more confused with this story than you were last chapter. lol.**

**I'm glad so many people were interested in this story!**

**Thanks: **BLove13, TeamxxBrucasxx, PurelyLilly4, Mosie1213, AHJNKCES, Sue, evergloweyes, brookenlucas4eva03, mcgirl6541, BDavis427, erika x3, Brooke D., sweetchristie03, princetongirl, Bea14, dolcegrazia, onetreehillgirl066, CheerandBrood323, hoeoverbros, reina123, **and **becky89.

**Enjoy and review!**

**(BTW, so noone's confused...in the beginning there's a flashback, and it's from years back! Okay? Good!)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Listen To Your Heart

"_Shh...it's okay. It's okay, baby." Brooke soothed her young son who was wailing loudly in the doctors office. Even at a young age, he already hated doctors. _

"_Brooke, I can take him, it's fine."_

"_Lucas, I told you already, I can handle it." Her voice, bitter, stung him and caused him to shut up rather quickly. _

_She didn't want to be there. To sum it up, she wanted to be there just as much as her son did...which was very little. _

_The thought of why they were there sent shivers down her spine and scared the hell out of her. _

_But everything would be fine. It would. _

"_Are you okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly. "I mean—."_

"—_Why, yes, Lucas, I'm perfectly fine." Her sarcasm made him wish he never asked the question in the first place. _

"_I didn't mean that." _

"_Whatever." She didn't want to talk. She just didn't feel like it. So, to distract herself, she went back to the crying child in her arms. _

"_David Scott?" _

_Upon the name being called, Brooke threw a quick glance at Lucas before getting up from the seat._

_This was it. _

"Lucas Scott!" Her voice boomed as her fist pounded on the door. "Lucas Eugene Scott, open thisdamn door up right now!"

Once the blonde appeared in the doorway, she felt the urge to just run. Run back to the driveway, into her car, and then drive all the way home .Because a part of her, as much as she tried to resist it, felt it was true. Everything her son had said was true. And that was a terrifying thought.

So she couldn't move, just as if her feet were implanted on the ground, forever embedded in the cement.

"Brooke..." He sounded surprised, but Brooke knew that deep down, he wasn't really surprised. He knew that once Brooke had heard the news from their son, she'd be at their beach house in a heartbeat.

That's where he was staying since Brooke had kicked him out on his ass. That was the first place he thought of_. _

"Why the hell did you tell him that stuff, Lucas?!" She was hurt and scared, but none of that showed through her voice. She just sounded _pissed_. "To scare him?" She put her hands on her hips and directed her eyes at him.

"Brooke...I'm sorry..."

"Damn right you're sorry." She scoffed. She wanted to pretend that all of it was just a stupid lie. However as Lucas stood there, practically speechless, she knew what was coming.

It was funny to her that everything could seem so perfect one minute, and then so screwed up the next.

"It's true, Brooke." He took his eyes off of her as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want to see her reaction...the thought of how upset she would look made him utterly sick. Because he knew that once she was broken, he'd be broken, too.

"No." She shook her head. "No. And you're lucky that I told him not to tell Sam otherwise you'd be having to deal with explaining your sick lies to two of your kids. I can't believe this, Lucas. You know how nervous David gets about these things—." She was rambling on and on, and each time he tried to cut in, she'd just talk faster making sure he didn't have the chance to speak.

"—Brooke stop it!" His voice was finally able to stop hers and get her attention. "Just stop it. It really isn't helping that your acting like this." He rubbed his eyes before plopping down on the sofa. All of this was making him exhausted.

"I'm dying, okay?" He nodded slowly, processing his own words. It was the first time he had said it to himself. "I'm dying...and I know it's noone's fault but my own."

"Lucas." Her voice sounded dry and raspy asher eyes flooded with tears. For some reason with him saying the words himself, she could no longer deny any of it. "Where did we go wrong?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked into her house and noticed the glances from her son and daughter.

She figured she looked like a mess and that would explain their questioning looks. Her makeup was smudged on her face and her eyes were teary and bloodshot.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Samantha asked worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Just go up to your room for mommy, okay?"

"But mommy..."

"Samantha...now."

The young girl, due to her mother's forceful voice, reluctantly trudged up the staircase.

"You went to see him, didn't you?" Now it was David's turn to speak. "I told you not to, mom. He asked me to not even tell you."

"David, I don't want to talk about this right now." She really wasn't in the mood to fight with him again...that was all they'd been doing lately.

"You never want to talk, mom. I'm old enough now to know what's going on...I'm not a little kid anymore."

"What's going on is bigger than you right now, okay? You don't understand it, and I don't feel comfortable discussing it, either."

"So what, you're gonna not tell Sam about any of this? Make her think her dad is perfectly fine when he's actually not? "

"I don't know!" The stress was building on her and it was really getting to be too much. "Can you stop with all the questions?! I just found out about this myself. And I would really appreciate it if you would just cut me some slack here."

"Cut you some slack?" He narrowed his eyes. "This is all your fault." He mumbled and turned around so his back was then facing her as he walked away. She realized he was heading towards the front door.

"David, get back here!"

But the door already slammed closed.

She sunk down into a chair and buried her face in her hands. She'd never been more lost in her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I'm sure you're all just as lost as you were from the first chapter, if not more. Don't worry, you'll eventually get answers! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! Thanks!!**

**-Melissa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey everyone! **

**I'm exhausted but I realized I needed to update for you guys so here I am. **

**I tried to make this longer than usual, but I'm not sure I succeeded in that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks: **Brooke D., TeamxxBrucasxx, hoeoverbros, CheerandBrood323, becky89, reina123, tanya2byour21, BDavis427, bd-ls-islove, wildb3rry, sweetchristie03, x-bethy-g-x, Mosie1213, brucasforever03, PurelyLilly4, **and **Futura-Estrella.

**There was a bit of a drop in reviews from the 1****st**** to the 2****nd**** chapter, so please if you read, leave a review!**

**I loved all the reviews everyone left! Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 3 -

She wanted to die. And that really wasn't something to joke about considering the circumstances her family was in.

But she couldn't take it; she couldn't handle it.

Somehow, after everything, her son had ended up blaming every single thing on her and she found it hard remembering what the hell she did wrong to deserve it. And she couldn't recall anything...but maybe that was because none of it was her fault.

But maybe she should have explained to him what was going on; maybe he was old enough to hear it.

But if Brooke were to start explaining things, she wouldn't even know where to being. Things were too complicated.

Though if she started further explaining things, it wouldn't be long before her young daughter would start asking questions, too. And she wanted to do everything that she could to avoid that. It would be too hard and too devastating for a little girl like that to understand.

Brooke got up from the couch and once more, as she had been doing every minute of the hour it seemed, went to the window, moving the curtains ever so slightly, to see if David was coming back any time soon.

All she wanted was to see his tall figure walk up the path to the front door, except all she saw in the dark night was her car parked in the driveway and the street lights that lit up the block.

She had been able to get Samantha to bed without being asked too many questions, and she truly was grateful for that. But she knew it was only a matter of time when she'd have to tell her daughter.

That truly scared her. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to make it seem any more real than it was. She didn't want to face her fears.

And it was just so crazy that only a month ago everything was fine. Everyone was happy, and no one was dying.

But now Lucas was dying. She didn't know the details; she didn't want to know. She didn't ask. She wanted to get out of that house as soon as she could.

Brooke sighed as she turned around, making her way back to the couch. This was going to be a long night.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed a number on the speed dial, awaiting for the person on the other end to pick up. She didn't expect them to, though. She had been calling the same number since the door slammed closed in her house hours ago.

"Hey, it's David—." Before the voice mail continued, she pressed 'end' and placed the phone down. There was no use leaving another message, as she had already left three.

Luckily though, she could hear the jingling of keys opening the front door.

She knew that he must have thought she had gone to bed and forgotten about him because she saw the kitchen lights flick on and could hear him flop down in a chair and sigh dramatically. He probably assumed everyone was asleep and no one would have noticed if he slipped through late after his curfew.

She got up from her seat and quietly walked in the kitchen, and when her son caught a glimpse of her, his eyes immediately darted to the floor.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"None of your business." He muttered, getting up from his seat, proceeding to walk towards the doorway.

"Excuse me?" She darted her eyes at him and blocked him from getting out of the room. She was getting so sick of how he was acting, and how he blamed everything on her. "David, do not talk to me like that. I'm your mother." She knew he was much stronger than she, and if he wanted, he could've easily pushed her out of the way and continued on upstairs. But she knew that her son was better than that.

"I was out, okay? Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. Out where?"

"I don't know, I was with friends. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? David, you think you can just storm out of this house whenever you damn well please and you just can't do that. How can you expect me to trust you?"

"Dad left."

"Well your father wasn't given any options when he left. And neither are you given them. You have to stay."

"Can I just go to my room?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine...just go. We'll talk about this more in the morning before school."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas opened the door, surprised to see Brooke, once again, standing in his doorway.

"We need to talk. For real this time."

"Okay." He replied hesitantly with a slight nod. "Come in."

"Thanks." She mumbled, walking past him. Once she got in the living room she turned around and shook her head. "I can't deal with him." Lucas's head shot up when her voice changed from angry to completely helpless in only a matter of seconds.

"What...?"

"David...he won't listen to a thing I say and I just...I can't. Lucas, what am I supposed to do?"

"Brooke..."

"Why are you leaving me?" Her voice croaked and her eyes began to cloud with tears. "Why?"

Lucas advanced closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't pull away or flinch, as he would have expected. Instead, she held onto him tighter, pulling him closer.

"Brooke." He mumbled into her hair. "I spoke to the doctors earlier and they decided that it's not too late...ya know, about what we talked about the first time."

"Really?" She pulled away, still wrapped in his arms.

There was a chance that this could all go away...Maybe, just maybe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hey, Nate." The gym was almost empty and Lucas assumed that meant practice was over. He stepped onto the court as his half-brother continued shooting hoops. "Good shot." He clapped Nathan on the back upon reaching him. _

"_Hey, man. How's it going?" Nathan, who seemed surprised by his brother's presence, tucked the ball under his arm and gave Lucas a hug. "How are Brooke and the kids?"_

"_Good, good. Just thought I'd stop by while I was in town." _

"_Sounds good." Nathan nodded. "But what brings you to Charlotte?" _

"_Book signing." _

"_Oh, that's cool. Hey, you should really stop by my house; say hi to Hales and Jamie." _

"_Actually, I stopped by before I came here. He's getting so big, Nate." Lucas spoke of his godson as he smiled. _

"_Tell me about it. So, man, how long you staying out here?" _

"_Uh, not too long. Got a flight back early tomorrow morning."_

"_Oh, that's too bad. I have a game tomorrow night."_

"_Oh yeah? Who against?"_

"_Trail blazers, it's gonna be a great game."_

"_I'll bet." Lucas agreed. "Remember that game we went to see during junior year?" _

"_Oh, yeah." Nathan laughed at the distant memory. _

_The two had left Tree Hill for a day or two to watch a Bobcats game, which was the team Nathan had been drafted into not too long ago and had since been playing for now. Little did Lucas know during that time, Nathan also had other ideas for them to do during that weekend, like an HCM test. _

"_So." Nathan changed the topic. "Does Lucas Scott still have it in him to beat his little bro?" _

"_I'm sure he does." Lucas smirked, grabbing the basketball from Nathan's grasp. Even with his heart condition and medication, he still found it enjoyable to play every now and then._

_Before the two knew it, they were in a very heated game until the coach cleared his throat, directing all attention on him._

"_Scott, go home and rest up. We've got a big game tomorrow." _

"_Yes, coach. Oh, by the way, this is my brother, Lucas Scott." _

_The coach nodded in affirmation while Lucas mumbled a "nice to meet you, coach." _

"_Practice is first thing tomorrow morning." The coach was almost out the gymnasium doors when he turned around. "Oh, and Scott, good game just then." _

_And both Lucas and Nathan knew he wasn't referring to the younger, brunette Scott, but more so the older, blonder one. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Soon things will start to be making more sense! Trust me ;) Things are starting to clear up now. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Leave a review please!! **

**(Also, I'm gonna try and update 'Searching For What We Lost' on Friday!)**

**Thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Okay, so I can't even going to begin to say how sorry I am for how long this took. I've just been super busy this summer and haven't been able to write as much as I'd like (as you can tell by my lack of updates). **

**So, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for the delay and please enjoy and review!**

**Thanks: **brookenlucas4eva03, TeamxxBrucasxx, tanya2byour21, kay0340, Mosie1213, reina123, BroodyGirl23, x-bethy-g-x, BDavis427, bd-ls-islove, Brooke D., princetongirl, **and **hoeoverbros. **Thanks!**

**Oh, also: Just so ya know, the first flashback is related to the one in chapter 2, and the second one in this chapter is related to the one in chapter 3. **

**R&R please!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 4 -

"_He's going to be fine, Brooke." Lucas tried to ease out of the silence that had gradually enveloped the two since leaving the doctor's office moments before. _

_Brooke nodded solemnly. She couldn't muster up enough strength to pick her eyes up from off the ground; she felt too sick and too weak. She really couldn't stomach even thinking about what happened. David was such a young boy, and he definitely didn't deserve what he was getting. _

"_None of this is your fault." Lucas added. "You do know that…right?"_

"_If anything, I'd blame this on you." Brooke's spoke in a cross voice sending shivers down his spine._

"_Oh, so now this is my fault?" _

"_I didn't say that." She sighed exasperatingly, closing her eyes. "I never said that. I just…I need to know that he's going to be okay." As the last few words fell off her lips, her throat began to dry up, her voice proceeding to become cracked and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Luke, what if something happens?" She sounded so desperate, just wanting to get some straight answer. "Things have happened to you…and it is the same HCM." _

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "You told me they said all your options didn't give you enough time. What's changed?"

"They said that there's a chance, a slight chance, that if I put my name on the transplant list now, I may be able to get the operation in time. It's no guarantee, but it's definitely something, right?"

He was dying of a bad heart. And it really wasn't anybody's fault but his own. Sure his HCM had done a small part, but his actions were what really caused the problems.

"…I don't know." She replied hesitantly.

Sure, if the plan pulled through, it was great. It was a chance for them to be the perfect family they once used to be. But what if it didn't pull through? What would be left then? She didn't

want to gain reassurance and hope just to have it pulled up from right beneath her.

"What do you mean?"

He was confused. He was sure she'd show some emotion towards this. Right now, she wasn't doing much. She was just standing there, numb; paralyzed by the thought.

"I-I don't know, Luke." She shook her head. It had been hard expressing her feelings towards him lately. Especially when everything hung in the balance.

"Brooke, this is my chance to be okay; to be healthy."

She shook her head; he wasn't understanding anything. What would happen if she; their children even, got their hopes up only to be pushed down once more; be defeated. They'd all be crushed; devastated.

"Lucas, I have to go…" It was all too much to handle. She needed some space, and some time, too, to think all of it through.

He just watched as she turned around, walked towards the door and out of it, out of his house.

She was gone.

He sighed as he took a seat, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration, trying to process what had just happened. Brooke had come to him asking for some help with David and he had instead dropped yet another major bomb on her. He knew he wasn't helping matters any.

He hated all of this.

What his life had turned into.

Who he had become in the past few months.

Not only was he hurting himself in the process of everything, but he was hurting the people around him; most importantly his family.

And the one person he could blame was only himself. By just one mistake his life was jeopardized. His family was jeopardized.

It wasn't like it was a surprise that he was dying. He had set himself up for it. His heart was bad to begin with and his stupidity didn't help.

"_Lucas, is that you?" _

_Moments before, Brooke had driven up the driveway, surprised to see Lucas's car parked in there because he wasn't scheduled to arrive home for another several hours later._

_He had traveled a few miles out of town to Charlotte to promote a new book that had just hit bookstores. _

_Brooke hooked her coat on the coat rack and dropped her purse on the small table beside the door upon entering the house._

"_In the kitchen…" A voice called, answering her first question._

"_Hey, you're home early." Brooke entered the kitchen and immediately ran up to her husband's side, embracing him in a hug. _

"_Yeah. I was done so I figured I'd head home early. The kids are still at school?"_

"_Yeah, I have to pick Sam up in a little while and David should get home soon, too."_

_Lucas nodded stiffly and Brooke sensed the tension._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." He shook his head._

"_Luke…" She urged him to speak up._

"_Well, while I was in Charlotte,…I visited Nate."_

"_Okay." Brooke nodded. And…_

"_And I met his coach. Um, the coach actually saw us play a little one on one and he thinks I play pretty good."_

"_Lucas, that's great." Brooke replied, though she still wasn't understanding the full story._

"_I've just been thinking about the game…that's all. I miss it, I guess."_

_Brooke nodded; now she got it. Lucas missed basketball. He couldn't play that much anymore because of his HCM, and she knew it sucked for him. His medication would slow him down, and if he went off of it, he'd be risking his life._

"_You sure that's it?" _

"_Yeah. I'm fine." He offered a small smile. "So, what'd I miss while I was away?" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – I'm glad I finally got this up. And hey, look, you sorta found out what's going on with Lucas! Now all you need is to find out what he did…but with me, who knows how long that'll take ; ) just kidding…maybe…**

**Review please! : )**

**--Melissa**


End file.
